


Flames of the gay

by ewela1130



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr. Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr. Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Fanart, I'm terrible person and I love terrible titles, M/M, doing magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewela1130/pseuds/ewela1130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>magic magic magic magic magic magic magic magic magic</p><p>GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYS</p><p> </p><p>  <a class="external" href="http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/127039905794/magic-magic-magic-magic-magic-magic-magic-magic">
    <b>On Tumblr</b>
  </a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Flames of the gay

**Author's Note:**

> magic magic magic magic magic magic magic magic magic
> 
> GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYS
> 
>  
> 
> [ **On Tumblr** ](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/post/127039905794/magic-magic-magic-magic-magic-magic-magic-magic)


End file.
